Family bonds
by zapermax
Summary: After Dennis's birthday, everything in Jhonny's life changed. Dennis stopped paying much attention to him, since he was so busy trying to learn what to do as a vampire, and Mavis and Drac stayed 24/7 with him, teaching him how to act as one. What will happen once Jhonny gets caught in a crossfire, getting thrown into the brink of death? I own nothing but my imagination.
1. Chapter 1- distanced

Jhonny had never been so sad in his entire life. Ever since Dennis transformed into a vampire, the time the two spent together had diminished, even reaching the point where both wouldn't see each other for days. Even Mavis had grown distant to him (although she didn't seem to notice that). Drac had gotten so protective of his grandson, that it was uncommon to see him farther than 3 steps away from him, and Mavis kept following them in order to make sure Dennis didn't get hurt. However, this wasn't the reason Jhonny didn't get to spend enough time with his family. The main impediment was that he was human, no less. This fact not only meant that he didn't have the powers his family had, but also that keeping up with their pace of life was almost impossible. Sometimes Jhonny would spend days awake in order to be with his son, only to be told off by his wife, while others he wouldn't even be able to wake up. Mavis had even tried to force him to sleep with hypnosis, and even if it worked the first couple of times, it ended up creating symptoms of insomnia on him. Jhonny's life was a complete mess.

Mavis, on the other hand, was elated. Despite of all the times she had told herself (and her father) that Dennis turning up to be a normal human wouldn't be bad, she had internally wished that her son would develop vampire powers, so that she could teach him like her mother did. The day of his birthday, she had already given up the idea, when suddenly "the incident" happened. As soon as she saw her son transform into a bat, an overwhelming feeling of pride invaded her. She couldn't recall any other moment in her life where she had felt any better than then.

However, the person in which Dennis's fangs growth had had a bigger impact was definitely Drac. The old grumpy man had transformed into a completely different person (or vampire; whatever). His usual sad and melancholic face now displayed a permanent smile. The usual mental breakdowns he would have whenever one of his employees did something wrong, were nowhere to be seen. Even the dark aura that always surrounded him had been replaced by a brighter one, and he seemed to have partially forgotten his wife's tragic death. Drac's life couldn't be better.

Dennis was happy. As simple as that.

3 months had passed since his birthday, and he had spent most of the time training with his grandfather. He was having the time of his life figuring out all he could do as a vampire, and he didn't mind not being able to go into the sunlight, as he could always go out at night. Still, something was bugging him. Since he had got his powers, his dad seemed to be somewhat off. Every time they would spend a familiar day out (at night, of course), his dad would simply pretend to be alright, but he could sense that something was wrong with him. Sometimes, he would use his vision to spy on him (even when his parents had told him to use his powers responsibly), only to find him looking at the nothingness, all by himself. He even saw him cry once, but he supposed it was because of an argument he had had with his mother about sleeping habits.

What none of them now, was that the whole situation was about to change.


	2. Chapter 2-The attack

When the black van arrived at the hotel, the air was filled with joy and happiness, as both monsters and humans were celebrating the day when Hotel Transylvania had first opened its doors to human public. No one seemed to notice the four men that walked out of the suspicious looking vehicle. But, as soon as the first bullet was shot, mayhem started. Humans and monsters ran into every direction, none of them knowing what to do. Some hid inside the hotel, some fled. No one had expected an attack, and the hotel was not fully prepared to handle one. Luckily, none of the guests was harmed, since the four men seemed to be focusing on something else.

Dennis had happily been flying around the hotel, under the close surveillance of his father. When the attack started, Jhonny had panicked. He stood there, trying to figure out how to lead his son to the safety of the hotel. Every window was closed, and the only way into it was the main door. He decided that it was too risky to enter from there, and went blank. He didn't notice the four armed men approaching his son, who had detransformed and was attempting to get his father out of his trance. It was then when he saw the cannons aiming directly at his son. The time seemed to stop, to freeze. Jhonny, without hesitating, jumped in front of his son, arms extended to the sides.

He felt his body burn, while countless bullets partially pierced his flesh, none of them managing to even touch Dennis. When the men stopped firing, Jhonny fell to the floor, instantly going limp. At the sight of this, the aggressors, who were shocked by Jhonny's action, not knowing what to do, decided to flee.

All Dennis could see when that hapoened was a green and orange figure bolting past next to him, and then, his father's body on the floor. His mind started racing as fast as it could. The first thing he did was to grab his father's body, and carried it into the hotel. The next thing he did was to scream for help on top of his lungs. And then he helplessly started crying, calling for his father's name, and trying to tell him he would be alright.

It was then, when Mavis and Dracula, having heard Dennis's scream stormed into the hall. Mavis started looking for her son, believing he had been hurt. Relief washed trough her body as she saw Dennis safe and sound. That feeling didn't last, because as soon as her eyes left Dennis and she caught sight of his husband's body on the floor, she couldn't help but think the worst had happened. She rushed to the side of his husband, and the same did Drac. They quickly checked him, and they could feel that Johnny's temperature was starting to drop. Drac shook his head, and Mavis covered her mouth with her hands, tears forming on her eyes. At the realisation of this, Dennis did the only thing he had been told to never do. He took his father's hand and bit it.

Both Mavis and Drac flinched, and they tried to stop him, to no avail.

The damage had already been done.


	3. Chapter 3- The Blood Realm

**AN: this will probably be the last chapter I upload this week. My family has decided to go on vacation and I'm afraid we won't be back until next Monday or so. Sorry :p**

When Jhonny and Mavis married, they started to think about the posibility of turning Jhonny into a vampire. It hadn't come as a surprise to none of them when the topic had appeared. Both of them believed it was something that had to be done sooner or later, since not doing doing it supposed that Jhonny wouldn't live much with his newfound family (and also, the bun was already in the oven, if you know what I mean). However, as soon as they commented their idea to Dracula, he told them that it would be hard, if not impossible.

According to what Dracula said, whenever a vampire wanted to turn a human into one of them, as soon as the vampire bit the human, both their minds would enter another dimension called "The Blood Realm", while their bodies would remain in the physical plane. In that dimension, both parts would have to face their deepest fears together, while their lifes were put at stake. If anyone died in that dimension, they would die in the physical plane as well. This was, in a way, a security system, that was created to preserve vampire's "purity". This system, however, had a perk (which sometimes would turn up to be another inconvenience). Whoever passed this "trial" would not only have himself turned into a vampire, but also his or her whole family, as they were connected by blood lines. This had caused countless vampire clans's birth.

It was then when Jhonny started to decay. He coulnd't face the idea of being the responsible of his zing's death, so both Mavis and Jhonny decided to wait until they found a way to turn him safely. All that didn't matter now. Dennis had bitten Jhonny.

In the same instant Dennis's fangs sank into Jhonny's hand, his mind went numb. From the outside, Mavis and Drac stared in horror how Jhonny's and Dennis' bodies started to vibrate, as if they were trying to oscilate from one dimension to another.

Inside the Blood Realm, Dennis woke up only to be welcomed by pure darkness. He couldn't see anything, and even if he was a vampire, he was more afraid than ever. Darkness was still one his deepest fears, if not the main one. Even if he was now a creature of the night, he had yet to accustome to it. He stumbled to wake up, and when he managed to do so, he saw it. In one corne of the room (or wherever he was) lied the darkest darkness Dennis had ever seen. It was almost as if it was alive. Suddenly, he felt his boddy be dragged into that spot. He was frightened, and he could do nothing to avoid being sucked into that living void. A whimper escaped his mouth. He felt scared and alone. It was then when he felt something, or rather, someone, grab him by the shoulder.

And he turned to see his father's reassuring face.

Out of nowhere, light started filling the room, erradicating all darkness at it's touch. The gravitatory power that moments ago had been trying to pull Dennis into the void disappeared, and Dennis let out the breath he had been holding unvoluntarily.

Dennis, then gave his father a bone crushing hug, before starting to cry uncontrollably

 _-_ Im happy to see you too, buddy.

Jhonny looked around and tried to recall what had happened, and most importantly, where they were.

-So, can you tell me what happened after, you know… that?

Dennis explained him what had happenned, kind of omiting the last part.

-Uh huh. Sorry for putting you all trough such a situation. However, what you told me doesn't explain how we got here; wherever "here" is.

 _-Uhhhhh… you see… When mom and Papa-Drac found you, they checked your state. They discovered that you were about to… And I…_

-You what? Dennis please don't tell me… did yo-

 _-I kind of bit you in the hand_.

Silence filled the room. After a minute or so, Jhonny sighed, and instead of getting mad at his son, he dedicated him the most sincere and calming smile that a person could possibly pull out.

-Don't worry Dennis. Im sure you did not do it on purpose. You panicked. It's not your fault. However, now we have to deal with this dimension.

- _Whaddaya mean daddy?_ \- said Dennis after assimilating that his father wasn't angry at all.

Jhonny procceeded to explain what Drac told Mavis him to Dennis. Dennis, at the realisation of the fact that they were trapped because of him, started sobbing.

-Hey buddy, don't worry. If it weren't because of you I would not be alive now. Besides, crying will not do any good here. Just roll with it.

Jhonny winked at his son, who squeezed him again, even harder. To Dennis's mind, he had the best dad in the world, with no doubts.

-So what do we do now? Aren't our deepest fears supposed to materialise in front of us or something?

- _I fear nothing daddy._ \- said Dennis in a confident tone.

-Oh really? So we only have to face mine ? This shoul be easy then. Let's get going!

And both son and father went deeper into the Blood Realm, not expecting what they were gonna find.

 **2nd AN** : **As you may have noticed, I am not a native english speaker , so don't expect me to write this story flawlessly. Mistakes may be made, so do not hesitate to correct me if I'm wrong. Have a nice day :D!**


	4. Chapter 4- The Blood Realm 2

**AN: sorry for the delay :P. It took a while but the chapter is finally here! I'm back from vacation, but now I've got another problem; I just started my A levels, and I'm afraid I won't be able to write as often as I'd like to, so the chapters will be uploaded in a weekly basis. (** **)**

When Jhonny first pictured the Blood Realm, he had imagined something like hell, or a somewhat scary place, given Drac's description about it. The problem was, that Drac's version couldn't differ more from reality; the place was rather dull, and it didn't contain nothing dangerous, at first sight. It had been hours since Jhonny and Dennis had started walking, the former was already getting on his nerves. Neither of them knew the way out, but they somehow knew that they needed to keep going to find it. Right now they were at a large corridor, whose walls were covered in a substance that changed colours evey few seconds, and Jhonny was glad that he had been wearing a cap before the incident, since the ceiling was a huge white bulb that covered all the corridor.

The place seemed to be somewhat designed to amplificate people's fears to a point where they wouldn't even be able to think, but the experience Jhonny and his son were having was pretty ridiculous. The only trial they had passed so far, apart from the dark room, was one in which Dennis had to watch his birthday party played over and over again on a huge screen. At first, the scene had scared him to death once again, but after the 14th time, he had started to find it funny, and the screen had disappeared only to reveal the corridor they were now in.

Jhonny, on the other hand, was starting to get bored. He had guessed that, as most of his fears were linked to some traumatic experience he had had in his childhood, none of them was strong enough to be qualified as "his deepest fear", so he kept dealing with small spiders that popped out of nowhere and random baseball balls that attempted to hit him before disappearing.

After what seemed an infinity later, the pair found themselves in front of a door that lead to huge desert. Jhonny, who was starting to hate the psychedelic colour-changing walls of the endless corridor they were going through, thanked the change. However, as soon as he started crossing the door, he felt a tug in his t-shirt.

-What's wrong bud? - He asked dumbly to his son, who was staring at the vast desert

In response to this, Dennis facepalmed and pointed upwards, obviously referring to the sun.

His father, though, didn't understand this, and started staring at the ceiling, with a frown on his face.

At the sight of this, Dennis giggled.

- _Sunlight, this is Jhonathan, my daddy. Daddy, this is the sunlight.-_ said Dennis pointing at the door- _Hope you get on well-_ Said Dennis in a mocking tone.

-Whaddaya' mean by "this is the sunlight", the sun has always been th-

- _Dad-_ Dennis started slowly- _Vampires. Can't. Touch. Sunlight. –_ he said gesturing every word he said.

After a moment of silence, and a pair of stupid gazes Jhonny gave to his son, he exclaimed:

-OOOOH, I see!

\- I don't understand how I forgot about that haha- he said weakly- Well, there is no problem at all. I can carry you on my hair. Think you will be alright under the cap? - he said taking off the baseball cap he was wearing.

- _Dunno. -_ He said as he shrugged- _we could try. -_ He said before transforming into a bat.

They had a bit of trouble getting Dennis atop Jhonny's hair, since it was entangled and wild, and it took them more than five minutes to get him on a position in which the tiny holes the cap had wouldn't let the sunlight touch him. After making sure that the cap was completely safe for Dennis, they stepped into the desert.

-ya' alright buddy? - Jhonny said quickly, ready to go back into the corridor at the slightest sign of danger.

- _ys I amf_ \- said Dennis, whose voice was being muffled both by Jhonny's hair and the cap.

-Okay then. If you have any problems tell me okay?

- _kay. -_ Said Dennis, making sure he didn't bite his father accidentally

And so they continued their travel through the Blood Realm.

 **2** **nd** **AN: *sings*** **Crappy English, crappy English!**


	5. I'm really sorry :(

**Hi guys. I'm back, but I'm afraid it is with bad news. Since I started my classes, I have experienced a pressure that is totally foreign for me. I used to cope well with homework and studies, but this is different. We are just one week in, and we already got 3 exams to study for. I have so much to do that I feel like I can't handle keeping this story updated. I'm sorry** **. Fellow readers, I hope you enjoyed the story to this point, even if it was too short. I will delete It in a week, since I'm not going to leave it unfinished. Sorry for the inconveniences this may have caused. However, I might reupload it next summer, since I will be free for then. Once again, I beg your pardon. Bye…**


End file.
